Buscando consuelo
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Cuando una extraña llega y decide que quiere casarse con Naruto, Hinata se deprime un poco, pero sus motivos no son tan puros como los de la joven heredera. ¿Sabrá Naruto distinguir entre el verdadero amor y un encaprichamiento?


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes. Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia es una traducción de la original de Sleepwalking101 (Wandering Wonderer en Fanfiction), yo sólo la traduzco.

_**Buscando consuelo**_

En la ahora pacífica villa de Konoha, los hombres del llamado "12 de Konoha" estaban sentados bajo un gran árbol. Excepto Rock Lee y Naruto Uzumaki, ellos estaban colgando bocabajo de las ramas del árbol.

—¿Cuánto va Shikamaru? —preguntó Naruto, flexionando sus dedos para pasar el tiempo.

—Diez minutos y contando —replicó el genio.

—¡Voy a ganar Cejacas! —reclamó Naruto al único hombre que era tan enérgico como él.

—Desafortunadamente amigo mío, estás equivocado. ¡Yo ganaré y la comida gratis será mía! Tú serás el que caiga primero, yo nunca me rindo —replicó Lee animadamente.

La competición para ver quién podía colgar durante más tiempo bocabajo continuó diez minutos más, hasta que ambos hombres tuvieron la cara roja. Pero ninguno quería rendirse, los dos querían la comida gratis que habían apostado. Se estaban burlando el uno del otro cuando notaron que sus amigos, que estaban debajo de ellos, habían parado de hablar.

—Chicos, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto.

Le respondió la forma de una chica. Caminó hacia ellos con una dulce sonrisa en su cara. Parecía tener más o menos su edad, de pelo rojo, muy corto que le llegaba hasta la mandíbula. Tenía la piel pálida, suave y sin imperfecciones; y ojos violetas que brillaban con el sol de la tarde.

—Hola —dijo con una sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Maree Sugurl. Soy nueva en la aldea, soy una invitada de la Hokage y me preguntaba si alguno de vosotros podría escoltarme hacia allí… yo… me separé de mi guardia.

Los chicos se quedaron mudos de asombro y estuvieron callados por un momento. Shikamaru estaba estudiando cuidadosamente a la chica, calculando.

—Uzumaki-san, la Hokage desea verle —dijo un ANBU sin nombre que apareció aparentemente de la nada.

Naruto hizo un puchero, se desenredó de la rama con poca gracia y se enderezó. Miró a la pelirroja y esbozó su pícara sonrisa.

—Voy a ir a ver ahora a la Hokage, así que supongo que puedo llevarte —dijo—. Yo soy Naruto.

Caminó hacia la chica y luego empezó a guiarla. Miró por encima de su hombro y se despidió de sus amigos con un movimiento de la mano. Desde el árbol, Lee lo llamó:

—¡Ésta no cuenta Naruto! ¡La próxima vez, el perdedor le pagará al ganador una comida!

Naruto sonrió y movió la mano con fervor en su dirección.

—¡Arigato Cejacas! ¡La próxima vez seguro que te gano!

—¡Pero yo tengo más tiempo para practicar! —respondió Lee descaradamente.

* * *

><p>Naruto y Maree caminaron por la calle hacia la Torre del Hokage. Naruto iba con sus manos colocas por detrás de su cabeza, y tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.<p>

—Estás emocionado por tu misión —afirmó Maree animadamente, igualando su sonrisa.

Él la miró.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Mi kekkei genkai, la barrera de sangre de mi familia. Tengo ojos especiales…

—¡Tengo amigos que tienen lo mismo! —la cortó Naruto.

—Sasuke-san tiene el Sharingan, y Neji-san y Hinata-san tienen el Byakugan.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Naruto, sin saber si estar impresionado o sospechar… tener 19 años y haber pasado por situaciones infernales hacen que cualquiera se vuelva más espabilado en batalla.

—Bueno, la kekkei genkai de mi familia es el Hibigan. Además de nuestros ojos violetas, no hay indicación física de una barrera de sangre activa, eso lo hace más difícil para nuestros enemigos. Es más fuerte que el Sharingan y el Byakugan juntos. El Sharingan sólo puede copiar los movimientos físicos, el Byakugan puede ver a través de una persona, pero mi Hibigan puede ver dentro de una persona… leer sus mentes. Y, si el ninja tiene la suficiente habilidad, podemos ver su futuro.

—¿Entonces estabas leyendo mi mente?

—Sí —dijo dulcemente.

—¿Aunque no soy un ninja enemigo y te estoy escoltando hacia la Torre del Hokage, cuando simplemente podría haberme transportado ahí? —Naruto hizo una pausa para coger aire—. Da igual, ¿de dónde eres? "Sugurl"… es un interesante nombre de familia.

—Mi Otou-san era un trotamundos del otro lado del mundo. Conoció a mi Okaa-san, que es la heredera del clan Juuko del País de la plata.

—El País de la Plata… ¿el clan Juuko? Nunca he oído hablar de ellos.

Maree ahogó una exclamación.

—Eso es muy extraño, somos muy poderosos y tan influyentes como lo eran los Uchiha y lo son los Hyuga. Sin embargo, cuando mi Okaa-san se casó con mi Otou-san ella adoptó el nombre de "Sugurl", un influyente nombre extranjero. A mí me nombraron en honor al personaje favorito de un libro de Otou-san. Obtuve mis rasgos por parte de la familia de mi Otou-san. Pero mi Otou-san murió hace muchos años, protegiéndome de un ninja enemigo. Entonces juré convertirme en una ninja para que nadie tuviera que volver a sacrificarse nunca por mí. —Se limpió el ojo, pero Naruto no vio ninguna lágrima—. Afortunadamente, tengo la kekkei genkai de mi familia y la fuerza natural de mi Otou-san. Puedo usar mi chakra para mejorar mis golpes y me llega de forma natural.

—Sé lo que es no tener a tus padres contigo —dijo Naruto con comprensión.

—Supongo que tú puedes entenderlo, teniendo en cuenta que tus padres están muertos. —Naruto se inquietó, sintiendo violada su privacidad—. Pero yo recuerdo cómo era mi Otou-san, así que duele más. Entonces sé cómo te sientes, así que puedes venir a mí en busca de consuelo —dijo, sin darse cuenta de sus duras palabras.

—Ehh… ¿gracias? —dijo, justo cuando pudieron ver la Torre del Hokage.

* * *

><p>—¡Me voy mañana! ¡Me voy mañana! —canturreó Naruto, abandonando la oficina de Tsunade.<p>

—¡Oh y Naruto! —le llamó Tsunade—. ¿Puedes enseñarle la aldea a Maree? Su guardia ya se ha marchado a sus aposentos.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Maree Sugurl lo había agarrado del brazo con una sonrisa.

—Vamos Naruto-kun, puedes enseñarme todos tus sitios favoritos. Estoy segura de que me encantarán.

* * *

><p>Naruto caminaba incómodo por la calle principal, con Maree cogida de su brazo.<p>

—Eres huérfano, ¡pobrecito! Me sorprende que seas tan fuerte a pesar de que no tienes familia. —Naruto se tensó—. ¿Naruto-kun?

No sabía por qué, pero que ella dijera su nombre con el "kun" no estaba bien con él. Todos le llamaban simplemente "Naruto", o "Naruto-baka", o incluso sólo "baka". Sólo había otra persona que lo llamara…

—¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto sonrió instantáneamente.

—¡Hinata!

Efectivamente, Hinata era la única persona de la que no le importaba que le llamara "Naruto-kun", y ahora estaba delante de él. Su rostro estaba ligeramente rojo, y él no notó la tristeza en sus ojos cuando vio el agarre de la pelirroja sobre su brazo. Sin embargo, estaba extasiado por verla, buscando secretamente consuelo en sus brazos, se libró del agarre de Maree sobre su brazo y abrazó a Hinata.

—¿N-Naruto-kun? —tartamudeó, sonrojándose.

"Así" era como le gustaba que se dijese su nombre, en voz baja, dudando y proveniente de los labios de Hinata. Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras la abrazaba.

—¿Por qué me gusta tanto? —pensó—. Hinata, ¿cómo estás, qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó en voz alta.

—V-Voy de camino a reunirme con Sakura-chan, Ino-chan y Tenten-chan para cenar. Mmm… ¿quién es ella? —preguntó Hinata, mirando a la otra chica desde el agarre de Naruto.

—Oh —dijo, aflojando su agarre sobre Hinata—. Esta es Maree Sugurl del País de la Plata. Está aquí a petición de Baa-chan, y a petición de Baa-chan, le estoy enseñando la villa. Maree —dijo, girándose hacia dicha chica—. Ésta es Hinata Hyuga, una buena amiga mía.

—Oh, e-es un placer conocerla Sugurl-san —dijo Hinata educadamente.

—¡Hyuga-san! Usted tiene el Byakugan.

Hinata miró de Maree a Naruto, quien se encogió de hombros.

—H-Hai.

—Yo le enseñaré el mío si usted me enseña el suyo —dijo Maree con una risa tonta.

—No, eso es injusto —dijo Naruto, interviniendo—. Tú sabes lo que hace el de ella, Hinata no sabe lo que hace el tuyo, eso sería una invasión de la privacidad.

Demasiado tarde, Maree había activado su Hibigan, sólo perceptible por el incremento de vitalidad en sus iris. Naruto protestó verbalmente cuando se aflojó el agarre de Hinata sobre su manga. Estuvieron en silencio por un momento antes de que Hinata meneara de repente la cabeza y sus ojos destellaran con el Byakugan.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto-kun, Sugurl-san, eso fue injusto —dijo Hinata, desactivando su Byakugan.

Maree sonrió delicadamente.

—Eso es muy impresionante. Nunca nadie había bloqueado antes mi Hibigan.

—¿Estás bien Hinata?

—H-Hai Naruto-kun. La bloqueé antes de que pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

—Hinata, Naruto, ¿qué tal?

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron que Sakura e Ino se acercaban.

—Sakura-chan, Ino, ésta es Maree Sugurl, está de visita en Konoha —dijo Naruto, presentando a la invitada.

—¡Maree-chan! Nosotras vamos a ir a cenar, ¿quieres unirte? —preguntó Ino.

—¡Claro! Además, Naruto-kun tiene que prepararse para una misión mañana. Arigato por enseñarme los alrededores Naruto-kun, de verdad lo aprecio.

—¿"Naruto-kun"? —vocalizó Sakura en dirección a Hinata.

Hinata parpadeó y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, el placer es mío, gracias chicas, ya nos veremos, ¿vale?

—Buena suerte en tu misión Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata.

Naruto le sonrió antes de salir corriendo canturreando "misión" una y otra vez, saltando sobre un tejado y desapareciendo de la vista.

* * *

><p>Las cinco chicas estaban sentadas en un restaurante media hora más tarde, tomando un sorbo de sus bebidas. Maree estaba hablando de la historia de su clan, mientras Ino estaba sentada haciendo girar un mechón de su pelo, Tenten balanceaba un kunai con su dedo, y Sakura estaba jugueteando con un palito de pan entre dos dedos. Hinata estaba participando educadamente en la conversación, hablando cuando le preguntaban.<p>

—¿Desde cuándo conoces a Naruto-kun?

Eso captó la atención de todas las chicas, e Ino, Sakura y Tenten dejaron lo que estaban haciendo. Hinata tartamudeó al responder:

—B-Bueno, d-desde la Academia. A-Así que… 14 años. Todas nosotras lo conocemos desde entonces —dijo, ruborizada.

—Excepto yo, yo lo conocí hace 7 años —puntualizó Tenten.

—¿Es fuerte? —continuó Maree.

Todas las chicas asintieron.

—Mucho. —No pudo evitar añadir Hinata.

La mirada de Maree viajó hacia el techo como si estuviera deliberando algo.

—Es guapo.

Inconscientemente, las miradas de las chicas de Konoha aterrizaron sobre Hinata, quien se sonrojó profundamente. La heredera Hyuga simplemente asintió, incapaz de formular una frase.

—¿Sabéis? Una de mis razones para venir a Konoha era encontrar un marido adecuado. Naruto-kun es perfecto. Es guapo y fuerte. Y yo puedo darle amor incondicional, dinero y fuertes herederos. Estará tan contento con su vida. Cuidaré de él para siempre…

La joven pelirroja se interrumpió, su mente vagaba hacia su percibido futuro. Hinata estaba plegando y desplegando repetidamente su servilleta, Sakura y Tenten miraban a Maree con curiosidad y preocupación, e Ino la miraba como si estuviera loca de atar. Al notar la expresión dolida de Hinata, Sakura tuvo que tomar la palabra:

—Maree-san, creo que estás siendo un poco demasiado presuntuosa. Por lo que nos has contado de ti, eres una figura muy importante en tu clan. Tendrías que residir en tu villa.

—Eso es cierto, yo soy la heredera.

—Bueno, Naruto tiene sueños, uno de ellos es convertirse en Hokage. No podrá hacer eso si se va. Él ya gana bastante dinero como ANBU y no es lo suficientemente superficial como para verse tentado con el prospecto de un matrimonio ventajoso.

—Pero yo lo amaría. Me preocuparía por él. Y seguro que lo comprendería. Sé por lo que ha pasado.

Tanto Sakura como Ino se inclinaron hacia delante.

—¿De verdad sabes "todo" por lo que ha pasado? —bromeó Ino.

—Por supuesto, conozco el dolor de perder a un familiar. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. —Suspiró dramáticamente.

—Bueno, él tiene muchos amigos aquí en Konoha que también han perdido gente muy cercana a ellos. Como Hinata —le indicó Sakura a la ahora muy sorprendida chica—. Ella perdió a su Okaa-san a una edad temprana. Sasuke-kun perdió a todo su clan, Iruka-sensei también es huérfano, Kurenai-sensei, Shikamaru, Choji e Ino perdieron a Asuma-sensei… y hay muchos más.

—No sólo eso —continuó Ino—. Naruto creció aislado y discriminado por los aldeanos. ¿Puedes relacionarte con eso?

Maree estuvo callada por un momento.

—Mi Otou-san murió.

—Lo sé y lo siento mucho por ti, pero tú tuviste apoyo, Naruto no conoció nada de eso mientras crecía solo.

—Nosotros… nosotros vemos a Naruto-kun como un héroe por haber llegado a ser tan fuerte. No le tenemos lástima, no identificamos con él —dijo finalmente Hinata, posando su servilleta sobre su regazo cuando llegó su comida.

—Bueno, de todas formas voy a intentarlo. Él se merece amor y yo puedo dárselo.

* * *

><p>Tres días después, Naruto colapsó de cansancio sobre su cama. Había tenido que transportar unos rollos a una aldea vecina disfrazado de vagabundo, y apenas había podido dormir porque no había tenido compañeros de equipo con los que hacer turnos de vigilancia.<p>

—Cama… —suspiró de felicidad, luego gruñó—. No… ramen, ¡"luego" cama! —volvió a gruñir—. Pero… tan cansado…

Se quedó dormido a pesar del gruñido de su estómago, sólo para despertarse horas más tarde con un golpe en la puerta delantera. Rodó fuera de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, bostezando. Allí de pie estaba Maree con una dulce sonrisa en su cara, y Hinata estaba tras ella, parecía preocupada.

—Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien? —gritó Maree, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

—Yo… —volvió a bostezar—. Estaba durmiendo Maree —dijo, demasiado cansado para siquiera apartarse del abrazo.

—Gomen Naruto-kun, n-no pude detenerla. Le dije que estarías durmiendo —dijo Hinata, ligeramente celosa de que la pelirroja estuviera abrazando a Naruto.

—N-No pasa nada —dijo, ahogando el siguiente bostezo—. Así puedo verte Hinata. —Estaba demasiado cansado para notar el sonrojo de Hinata.

Maree soltó a Naruto para mirarlo.

—Te haré algo de comer Naruto-kun, soy una gran cocinera.

Entró corriendo en el apartamento antes de que Naruto pudiera decir nada. A decir verdad no se sentía muy cómodo con esta chica, a la que sólo había visto una vez, dentro de su casa. Le dirigió a Hinata una mirada de súplica.

—¿Puedes quedarte tú también? —preguntó, haciendo un puchero.

Hinata sonrió educadamente.

—S-Si tú quieres Naruto-kun.

La condujo dentro del apartamento, llevándola directamente a su salón. Se sentó en el sofá, palmeando el espacio a su lado, y ella también se sentó.

—¿C-Cómo fue la misión Naruto-kun? —preguntó.

—¡Agotadora! —dijo dramáticamente—. Apenas pude dormir, no tenía a nadie con quien compartir la guardia. —Para más efecto, se apoyó contra su hombro, bostezando sonoramente—. Hueles bien Hinata… —Ella ya se estaba sonrojando furiosamente cuando se había recostado sobre su hombro, pero este comentario hizo que se mareara.

Maree salió entonces de la cocina llevando un plato de arroz blanco y filete. Colocó el plato ruidosamente sobre la mesa del café, despertando a Naruto de su dulce sueño.

—Eh, ¿nani? —preguntó, incorporándose y frotándose los ojos.

—Te hice la comida Naruto-kun —dijo Maree, sentándose a su otro lado.

—¿Eh? Oh arigato Maree… —dijo con cansancio.

Hubo otro golpe en la puerta y Hinata se ofreció para atenderlo mientras Naruto comía. Él le dio las gracias cuando se levantó, e incluso en medio de su fatiga notó su torneado trasero. Hinata abrió la puerta y allí estaba Neji.

—¿Neji-nii-san?

—Konbanwa Hinata-sama… konbanwa Naruto, bienvenido… Sugurl-san. —Hizo una ligera reverencia—. Hinata-sama lo siento, pero Hiashi-sama requiere de su presencia en su reunión.

—Oh… —dijo Hinata, volviendo a mirar hacia el sofá.

Naruto parecía completamente desesperado, y Maree estaba extasiada.

—No te preocupes Hinata-chan, yo me quedaré con Naruto-kun —dijo.

Hinata asintió a regañadientes, antes de despedirse.

—Konbanwa Naruto-kun, d-duerme bien. Hasta m-mañana.

—¡Cuenta con ello! —respondió.

Hinata se despidió de Maree antes de marcharse con su primo. Maree miró a Naruto con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes Naruto-kun? Había estado esperando a que volvieras. Quería hablar contigo de algo importante.

—¿De verdad? —replicó Naruto, sus ojos todavía en la puerta.

—Me voy mañana y esperaba… que tú vinieras conmigo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa mientras finalmente la miraba.

* * *

><p>Hinata estaba en su cama unas horas más tarde, reflexionando sobre el Uzumaki del que estaba tan enamorada. Se arrepentía de haber dejado a Maree a solas con él, la verdad parecía como si no quisiera que se marchara, pero no había tenido elección. Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando hubo un golpe en su ventana. Se incorporó y miró a dicha ventana, sonrojándose ante la visión de su enamorado. Saltó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana, abriéndola silenciosamente.<p>

—N-Naruto-kun, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, cuestionándose si esto era producto de su imaginación.

—Quería verte. —Hizo una pausa frunciendo el ceño—. No, borra eso, necesitaba verte. Maree me pidió que volviera a su aldea con ella. Estaba muy alegre y confiada, no me dejó decir ni una palabra para decirle que no quería ir con ella. Estaba hablando de cómo iba a cuidar de mí y de que allí me aceptarían. Luego empezó a decir cosas que estoy seguro de que las veía como cumplidos, pero en realidad eran algo hirientes. Y yo… yo… tuve ganas de verte, tú siempre me haces sentir mejor.

Hinata estaba sonrojándose, él sin saberlo la había elegido sobre Maree… puede que aún tuviera una oportunidad con él.

—S-Será mejor que entres Naruto-kun. La patrulla pronto d-dará la vuelta a la esquina.

Se deslizó dentro de la habitación, cerrando la ventana detrás de él.

—Arigato Hinata, siempre estás ahí para mí. —La encerró en un abrazo al que ella correspondió tímidamente.

Apartándose del abrazo, miró alrededor de la habitación.

—Nunca he estado antes en tu habitación Hinata, es bonita. ¡Y tu cama, es enorme!

—A-Arigato Naruto-kun. N-No has dormido mucho ú-últimamente, si quieres p-puedes dormir en m-m-mi c-cama.

Se quitó los zapatos de una patada y saltó sobre la cama, metiéndose debajo de las sábanas. Hinata fue hacia su armario y empezó a sacar otro colchón desplegable. Naruto la miró atentamente.

—Hinata, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó sinceramente.

—E-Estoy… Estoy sacando otro c-colchón.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Tu cama es enorme! No te voy a echar de tu propia cama, vamos a compartirla.

Hinata se ruborizó, sintiéndose mareada por segunda vez aquel día. Se movió hacia la cama, aturdida, ligeramente desvinculada de su cuerpo. Al fondo de su mente, estaba segura de que esto era un sueño. Subió a la cama a su lado y él le sonrió animadamente.

—¿Ves? No está tan mal, ¿no?

Hinata meneó ligeramente la cabeza, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de él. La estudió por un momento antes de sonreír.

—¿Sabes? Sólo tengo que estar cerca de ti para sentirme mejor pero… —La abrazó—. Esto es "mucho" mejor.

Su frente estaba presionada contra la de ella, y tenía un brazo firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Ella estaba asombrada, su mente no comprendía totalmente lo que acababa de pasar. Así que, en su estado de sueño y confusión, simplemente pasó su mano sobre el pelo de él, antes de medio dormirse, medio desmayarse en su cálido abrazo. Él la siguió minutos más tarde, más cómodo de lo que nunca había estado en su vida.

Dos personas buscando consuelo, sólo para encontrarlo en los brazos del otro.


End file.
